


pion more like pee on amirite

by ach



Category: Tales of Destiny
Genre: Leon gets peed on!!!!!!!!!!!1!1!1!:, M/M, be warned superr hot yaoiz!!!!!!!!, hot!!!!!!!!, mmmmmm, ram a swordian up ur assss!!!!!!!!!1!, wATer sports !1!1!1!!!!!!!!!1!!!!2!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ach/pseuds/ach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hot yaoiz!!!! leon gets very into wat e r spor ts with hus swo rD!!!!!1!</p>
            </blockquote>





	pion more like pee on amirite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikagay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikagay/gifts).



> i am so sorry @tod fandom

it was dark and rainy and leon and chaltier wer e in bed. they were gonna sex ; ^ )

"leon let me pee on u," SA id chaltier

"oh okay but- but it s not like i want you to or anything," responded the smo l tsuntsun

chaltier whip pe d out his dick and peeeeed on leon

"wow chal you have noice dick. bUt it- it s not like I like u or anythng."

"w hy dun u like me i lov u youn g mastr leon"

"o- oh ok i liek u 2 then."

and then chaltier fuK leon and they feelt so goo d and they cam e a lot.

the end


End file.
